Hunter
by blackamber41
Summary: original work  Full Summary inside


**Summary: **Kat Malkin is a Hunter for the Order of the Falcon, who has gone rogue after the death of her previous partner. When given the assignment to go after one of the Vampire Ancient's most trusted member of the inner circle, she readily accepts to prove her worth. The Order, however, does not trust her to work alone, and so they assign her a new partner, West Darcia. Making her dislike of the situation known, the two now must find a way to work together, for the sake of the human race.

_

* * *

Steam billowed through the old station as the locomotive coasted to a stop, emitting a loud whistle-like screech as the brakes locked the wheels in place. The doors to the train cars creaked as they slid open, allowing the passengers to exit the long, steaming, black snake. _

_Cold grey eyes watched every movement of the current inhabitants to the metal snake's home. Scraggly brown hair surrounded caramel ears and topped a broad forehead. A single white wrapped stick of tobacco rested on the right ear, a single bright colour that contrasted greatly with his dark exterior. Calloused fingers grazed past a silver six-shooter, stopping at a dark leather pouch. Thrusting his hand inside the pouch, he pulled out a small silver lighter. _

_He removed the cigarette from his ear and turned to a small girl with golden blonde hair; a gruff smile crossed his features as he held the cigarette up for her to see. _

"_You see this?" he asked before placing the white stick in-between two pale pink lips. The girl nodded, a small, slender hand diligently reaching for a .45 caliber rifle and the other resting at a sharp wooden stake. "This is our timer," he explained, "our goal is to put all the creatures down before this goes out."_

_The girl was used to the man not calling what they were hunting monsters- he theorized that at this day-in-age, not many people were being turned of their own accord. "The only monsters," he had once told her, "are the Ancients: Vlad, Set, and Lycaon –the ones who first turned humanity into their cursed kind."_

_The man flicked the silver lighter open, giving life to the flame embedded within. He placed the flame up against the white stick in his mouth, igniting the tip. Taking a long drag on the cigarette, the man uttered one word while exhaling smoke. "Go."_

* * *

Crystal blue eyes opened as slender fingers grasped a silver six-shooter, ripping it from its holster. The young, short, golden blonde haired woman stalked towards the resting train's open doors. The train was long since vacant, awaiting its new passengers to board to their next destination. She held up a silver badge to the train's attendant –a badge that allowed her free passage on any train, boat, or plane.

The badge was of simple design; silver with the image of a falcon with its wings spread wide etched onto it and the words 'Order of the Falcon' carved above it. Really, it was the word –the single word- beneath the falcon that gained its bearer access, the word "Venator" or "Hunter".

Reaching for his two-way radio, the attendant fumbled with an order of claiming that the train was delayed. He knew what it meant for a Hunter to be in the building; if there was a Hunter present then there was unmistakably a monster in the vicinity.

The woman walked through the train car slowly, her steps barely making a sound. Her senses were on high alert as she cocked her six-shooter as quietly as possible. The click of the gun echoed through the empty train, bouncing off the walls and disappearing as the silence devoured it.

* * *

Pointed, dark brown ears perked as a strange sound rang through _his _train car. Blood stained lips curled back over large white fangs and a loud growl rumbled from the beasts' thick throat. Rising up on muscular hind legs, the beast moved stealthily towards the compartment door, yellow eyes peering out through the small round window. The creature's black nose twitched as it inhaled the scent of a stranger –a female stranger.

* * *

The women froze, her careful gait causing a board to creak under her –or, what she had initially thought was under her- weight. Listening to the echo, however, revealed that the sound had not come from her but from one of the private compartments. She clutched her silver shooter tightly, glaring towards the entrance to the room. There was another creak, louder than the first, which brought her eyes towards one compartment in particular.

She took up her steady pace once more, stalking towards the door like a lioness stalking prey. She raised her gun up slightly, aiming it towards the room. The train had fallen silent once more. Glancing up at the small round window to the room, she was taken aback by the fact that it was completely fogged up. What did not surprise her was, through the fog, pair of glowing eyes stared back at her.

A loud rumble, equivalent to that of thunder, erupted from the room as the woman jumped back away from the door. "Shit!" the word barely left her lips when the door exploded from the impact of the colossal beast's lunge. Projectile shards of glass and wood flew every which way as the beast, landing on all fours on the other side of what used to be a door, rose back onto its hind legs, its bushy, brown tail flicking behind it. A barking roar escaped its agape maw as it glared at its advisory, who was still in the process of regaining her footing.

"You're a big one," she commented to the monster before her. "Well, big or small, I guess you all die the same." Her words were met with an angry snarl as the creature cracked his clawed knuckles. "Are you so far gone that you've forgotten how to talk? Pathetic."

Whether it could respond or not, the beast could certainly understand what she was saying and understood that she was taunting him. With a bellowing howl, the beast charged at her.

Raising her six-shooter to eye level, she squeezed the trigger and released a single silver bullet from the gun's barrel with a loud _crack_. The bullet soared through the air only to be slowed by a shield of fur, flesh, and muscle as it burrowed to its destination; leaving remnants of its silver poison to pollute the creature's bloodstream. The bullet came to a full stop as it reached the over-accelerated heart, the force knocking the creature off balance.

The brown furred beast came to a crashing halt at the Hunter's feet, labored breaths racking from its open jaws; the glow fading from its eyes. As the beating organ slowed to a stop, a final heaving breath left its lungs.

Taking two steps to the beast, the Hunter gave its furred head a rough kick, assuring herself that the creature was, in fact, dead. Turning on her heels, she let out a low snort as she marched towards the train car's door. "I hate Werewolves."


End file.
